


Bad Choices

by coconutcat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Vulnerability, M/M, a bit angsty, a slightly dubious consent? but only cuz Jason's crying lol, slade giving jason the good fuck he needs, there's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcat/pseuds/coconutcat
Summary: “If you keep being smart, you won’t get anything at all.” He presses his dick against Jason’s entrance. Jason’s breath hitches. “Now, be a good boy and behave, or else you’re not going to get this cock at all, you understand?” Jason stiffly nods and turns on to his stomach as Slade reaches for the lube in the nightstand. He coats his hand generously before he’s thrusting two fingers into Jason without any warning. Jason groans, shifting around to the intrusion. Slade slowly starts to scissor his fingers in and out while Jason lets out soft whimpers.





	Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I wrote this for SladeRobin weekend, with a mix of the prompts, Desperation/Craving and rumors. I hope I managed to get the feelings down well? Also, Jason is a big emotional baby who needs hugs and love.

What they have is a regular thing. It’s usually a spur of the moment thing, like if Slade is ever in Gotham and they happen to run into each other, or if Jason is too pumped up on adrenaline from beating up some goons. Tonight, happened to be one of those nights.

Jason had, unfortunately, run into Batman earlier that night when he was out on patrol. The big black shadow had dropped down in front of him just as he was about to leap off onto the neighboring roof. Out of nowhere, with no provocation, he had started with telling Jason off perhaps he needed to reevaluate some life choices, short for him saying, “You’re a fuck up.” Long story short, it ended in a shouting match with Jason grappling away and Batman looking resigned.

And so, Jason had run into Slade’s arms, literally. He was on the roof of his safehouse, detaching his helmet, and scrubbing a hand over his face when he had bumped into a wall of hard muscles, a wall with arms encircling his waist and cupping his ass.

“Hey there Red.” a low voice like gravel but still soothing, rumbles.

Jason’s stuck between wanting to press his face harder against Slade’s chest and wanting him to fuck him hard enough to get the tightness in his throat and the curling in his gut out. He manages to lightly shove Slade back with a hand, pushing his ass firmer into Slade’s hands, and gives him a smirk.

“Mmmmm, just couldn’t wait to see me, could you?” he purrs. The grip on his ass tightens, and Slade’s eye narrows in amusement.

“I-”

“I was talking to your dick.” Jason sighs, glancing down as he rubs his thigh against Slade’s crotch, feeling the press of his cup. Slade snorts, and Jason is tugging him away into his safehouse.

The moment they both enter, Jason starts attacking Slade’s throat with light nips. His arms snake around Slade’s shoulders, a little desperate for more physical contact. The feeling of self-doubt and self-loathing comes back and forms a pit that weighs heavily on Jason’s gut, but he manages to push it back as soon as Slade tugs on the back of his hair, pulling him slightly up, their lips crashing against one another with a bruising force. Their kiss deepens, and soon their fight for dominance begins, tongues clashing, Jason digging his nails deep into Slade’s shoulders, and Slade tilting Jason’s head further back to the point where it’s starting to strain his neck. Eventually, Jason breaks the kiss in order to catch his breath, his lips a tantalizing red. Slade smirks before giving one last bite on Jason’s throat. He groans, and slides Slade’s hands up his shirt.

“I need you to fucking-, hurry up and touch me.” he says breathlessly as he starts to unbuckle Slade’s belt. “Bossy today, aren’t we?” he chuckles before he’s sliding Jason’s shirt up and off his arms.

“Oh please, if I weren’t bossy, we wouldn’t be doing this.” Jason scoffs, finally managing to get his foot out of his pant leg. “We wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t like your ass so much.” “Well then, I guess it’s a good thing that we both have things we like about each other, you like my ass, I like your cock.” He cups Slade’s dick, hearing a slight inhale from him. “Now, are we going to fuck or talk?” Slade’s hands cup his ass and lifts him up, Jason’s legs wrapping around Slade’s waist, his arms around his neck, and pressing light kisses against his jaw as Slade carries them to the bedroom.

He’s tossed on to the bed and before he can regain his balance, Slade is pressing down against him. “What do you want today kid?” “For you to stop calling me kid and for a cock to fuck me so hard I can’t think or walk, and since only one of those things is happening, I’m hoping it’s the fucking.” Jason retorts. Slade grabs his jaw hard, forcing Jason to look at him in the eye.

“If you keep being smart, you won’t get anything at all.” He presses his dick against Jason’s entrance. Jason’s breath hitches. “Now, be a good boy and behave, or else you’re not going to get this cock at all, you understand?” Jason stiffly nods and turns on to his stomach as Slade reaches for the lube in the nightstand. He coats his hand generously before he’s thrusting two fingers into Jason without any warning. Jason groans, shifting around to the intrusion. Slade slowly starts to scissor his fingers in and out while Jason lets out soft whimpers.

As soon as Slade manages to fit three fingers, Jason starts to sigh, signaling that he was good and ready for more. Pulling his fingers out, Slade applies the lube onto his dick, lines himself up to Jason’s entrance, and thrusts in hard. Jason keens, his hands scrambling to grip the sheets in front of him, and him trying to accommodate to Slade’s length and girth. He exhales shakily while Slade waits for him to relax.

“Move.” He grits out. “Whatever you say kid. We’re all here making bad choices tonight.” Something in Jason’s chest clenches.

Fuck.

The thoughts he had tried to push to the back of his mind had come floating back, causing that heavy feeling in his chest and gut once more. Slade starts slowly pulling out and when the head of his cock is almost out, he pushes back in with a single thrust, pulling a small yelp from Jason. His hand comes to grip Jason’s neck, forcing Jason to lie there while Slade is pounding into him. Jason’s mind slowly begins to cloud with terrible, terrible thoughts of worthlessness and strangely, guilt.

Each thrust increases with force, drawing more sobs from Jason. Eventually the sobs from the pleasure turn into actual sobs, tears leaking out and soaking the bedsheets. His moans turn into convulsive gasping. Slade immediately notices, stilling in his movements.

“Jason?”

Jason tries to rein in his sobs, the sobs being the only sounds filling the room now, but to no avail.

Slade’s not sure what to do. He has no experience with people crying or making them feel better, so he’s awkwardly behind Jason while Jason is hiccupping.

This is not the way he wanted his night to go. Crying about an emotionally repressed person while getting fucked by an emotionally repressed person. The absurdity of it all makes Jason want to laugh, but he can’t.

“Do you want me to stop Jason?” Slade’s hand moves from gripping Jason’s neck to besides his head. Jason shakes his head. He wants this, he wants to get this feeling out of him. “I don’t think we should continue, especially not with whatever’s going through your mind kid.” Jason grabs Slade’s hand before moving it down to his hip.

“S’fine. Please.” He says brokenly. But Slade is still hesitant, so Jason starts to thrust back against him shallowly. “Look, I came here to get fucked, and I still wanna be fucked. So just, do it.” his statement would be more convincing if his voice didn’t get wobbly at the end. Slade sighs, knowing that it would be impossible to change his mind. Slade grips Jason’s hips with both of his hands and starts thrusting back in slowly.

He’s holding back, which offends Jason just a bit, so he slides his hands down on top of Slade’s, and thrusts back harder onto his dick. He buries his face deeper into the sheets, half trying to hide the tears, half because he’s embarrassed that he cried in front of Slade. Slade eventually starts thrusting in a bit harder, so Jason does what he can and snaps his hips back harshly, making Slade groan.

“Come on,” Jason pants out, “harder.” and tightens the grip he has around Slade’s hands, forcing Slade to grip his hips harder. He finally, finally starts moving faster and rougher, much to Jason’s delight. With some shifting around on Jason’s part, Slade manages to hit Jason’s sweet spot. Jason’s back arches a bit, and he lets out a soft whimper, that quickly turns into a loud moan when Slade starts aiming for that spot consistently. Eventually, the tears from pleasure and the tears from before begin to mix and he can’t tell which is which anymore.

Jason times his thrusts with Slade, the bed starting to creak with the pressure, and suddenly there’s less consistent aiming and more erratic thrusting. Jason comes with a shout that dissolves into a long keening, and Slade somehow manages to grip his hips harder, sure to leave bruises behind, before he’s pushing in once, twice, and stills, a groan tearing out from deep within his chest. Jason’s face down, trying to regulate his breathing when Slade pulls out to clean them up. The tips of Jason’s ears are warm from embarrassment. He can’t believe he cried in front of Slade, about Bruce! He wants to curl up and just disappear forever. While he’s wallowing, he doesn’t notice Slade coming back and laying on the bed.

He’s surprised when Slade pulls him closer, pushing his face closer to his chest, his chin on top of Jason’s head.

Jason stiffens from shock, before gradually tucking himself closer.

He knows what Slade means.

***A few days earlier***

Damian was patrolling the rooftops of Gotham. Quite frankly, he was a bit bitter that he had to work with Red Robin this night, and it showed, especially when he decided to split off without telling Tim. With nothing happening, Damian was about to do one more round before calling it a night when he spotted something…..interesting to say the least. From where he could see, it looked like Red Hood and Deathstroke were discussing something. Perhaps they were working together? Damian’s eyes narrow, and he moves a bit closer to get a better view when all of a sudden, Red Hood removes his helmet, dropping it onto the ground (why he wears a mask under his helmet, Damian will never understand), and tugs Deathstroke’s mask slightly up so that they could, kiss!? Damian’s eyes widen. What does he do with this information? He can’t do anything but remain glued to his spot as Red Hood, helmet back on, and Deathstroke grapple away to another building. He decides that perhaps he wants to end patrol early.

Back at the Batcave, Damian’s removed his mask, fidgeting with it when Tim arrives back in the cave. “You could’ve told me where you were going at least.” Tim grumbles.

“No time for that Drake. I would like to…..request your help on something.” Tim perked up because Damian asking for his help on something?? “I’m all ears.” A look of confliction flashes across Damian’s face. He’s still not totally sure if he should be telling Tim what he saw. He huffs and turns towards him. “You and Todd are friends, correct?” “I- guess? Not really friends, but more like people who just understand one another?”

“Either way, you would know more about him than the rest of this family does.” Tim half shrugs, half nods at the same time, before Damian continues. “Then, would you happen to know about anything between him and Deathstroke?” Tim tilts his head, confused. “I mean, would you happen to know if there is……anything…….cordial between them? Perhaps, even, amorous?” Tim just looks shocked and still a bit confused. Damian huffs before getting straight to the point, “I saw the two kissing on the roof while I was patrolling.” Tim’s jaw drops slightly open. “I am guessing that you did not know the specifics of their relationship?” Tim’s not sure what to do with this information. On the one hand, it was his life and his relationship with Slade was discreet for a reason. On the other, there was the possibility that Jay was putting himself in danger. “Quite frankly, the most shocking thing is how unguarded they were. I mean, anyone could have spotted them at any time!” Damian tuts and shakes his head. Tim’s gonna have to tell Dick about this.

Dick has the audacity to ask Tim if he knew anything about this, even though he literally just told him that he just found out as well. Dick sighs, scrubbing his face with his hand. “Look, I mean, Jay’s a grown adult, he can sleep with whomever he wants.” He suddenly sits up. “But with Slade?? Why, why him? It could have been anyone else!” He’s pouting, looking a bit like how Damian gets when Bruce won’t let him adopt another cat. “I mean, better Slade than say, Ra’s al Ghul?” Tim tries. Dick’s sunken further into the couch, the frown on his face getting wider. He looks like a kicked puppy.

“Ughhhhhh, what do I tell Bruce?” “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, you’re going to tell Bruce?” Tim’s eyes widen. “Well, yea, I have to. Who know what else Jason is doing that’s dangerous?”

Tim rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to, and Dick, our entire lifestyle is dangerous. If Jason wants to get a little frisky with an enhanced mercenary, we have no right to stop him. And we sure as hell don’t have to tell Bruce anything.”

“Tell me what?”

Shit.

Both Tim and Dick freeze, before their heads turn slowly over to the direction of Bruce’s voice. He’s still wearing the costume, with the cowl around his neck, looking like all he wants is to sleep, but somehow his eyes still manage to look alert. “Tell me what Tim?” Tim looks away, not saying anything, but he is shuffling his feet. Bruce turns over to Dick. “Dick?” Dick suddenly looks like he wants the couch to swallow him whole.

“Dick, is there something you have to tell me?” Dick grimaces before bursting out, “DamiansawJayandSladekissing.” The room suddenly feels a bit colder. Tim glares at Dick, shaking his head. Dick shrugs. He’s not the type to keep secrets from Batman. Bruce puts to cowl back on before leaving. “Where are you going?” Tim calls out, though he already knows the answer. Bruce of course, doesn’t grace them with any answer before he heads down to the Batcave. “

Dick, what did you do?” Dick at least has the decency to look guilty.

The moment Jason’s about to leap off is the moment Batman decides to drop down in front of him. “Whoa B, couldn’t you have, I don’t know, drop down behind me like the scary, creepy furry you are?” No response. Jason feels a bit unnerved because that sentence would have at least gotten a huff or something. “Red Hood,” he begins. “what are you doing?” “Patrolling? Like I don’t know, is in the job description.” Batman ignores his snark. “I mean, what are you doing with your life?”

“Excuse me?” Jason asks incredulously. “I mean,” he tries again, “perhaps you should….take some time to…….reconsider some things. Some life choices, some people in your life.”

“Oh no. No, you are not about to lecture me about my life. I mean for fuck’s sake, I thought we were past this. Yea I’ll admit, I might have fucked up a bit before, but I thought that by now I would have proven myself to be at least a little trustworthy, but I guess not hmm?” “Hood, I’m-”

“But I guess I’m not good enough like Golden boy, am I? You don’t need to underestimate him, you just blindly trust whatever it is he’s planning on doing right?’ Jason’s right under his nose, his shoulders squared up. “I’m not-” Batman’s voice rises, far from a shout, but far from his regular tone as well.

“You know,” Jason nearly shouts over him, “I really don’t need your fake concern or shitty attempt at parenting, cuz that boat sailed a long time ago B.” Batman’s jaw clenches minutely. “And you know what, I really don’t need to just stand here and take this. I have places to be, and you know, bad choices to make.” Jason scoffs before grappling away.

Batman looks as Jason’s silhouette gets smaller, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

That could have gone better.


End file.
